


The Cat Prince

by Nekowych



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: AU for the SG verse., AU in general i guess, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekowych/pseuds/Nekowych
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with an un wanted arranged marriage, Prince Megatron of Kaon turns to his best friend, the palace wizard for help. The solution is simple, Starscream uses a curse that turns the prince into a cyber-cat and it can only be broken by true loves kiss. Now Megatron must find his true love or remain a cat forever. Unfortunately it turns out his true love is in another dimension, and if he goes he will never be able to return. Deciding to do so, the prince leaves for the other dimension. But will he be able to get the grumpy medic to fall in love with him? He just maybe able to with the help of a wizard and a mischievous set of Twins.<br/>The SG verse Sg Megs is from is a blend of G1 and SG set in fairytales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Magic and Love

(This is a gift for one of my friends on Skype. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAZZY! I'll try and finish the next chapter today. Ment to last night but got caught up studing.)

 

Megatron couldn't believe his Sire would do this to him. The prince mentally sneered in disgust as he watched the creature his father wished him to bond with. It was loud, neon pink, rude, and a whiny bitch, Primus he was pretty sure she was still whinning about a small speck of dirt on her dress, which was neon pink like her armor.

 _'Wishes my aft. More likes orders,"_ Megatron though snorting, _'I swear I maybe patient and calm but this femme would try the patients of Primust himself!"_

He winced as the femme, some princess from another kingdom, droned on and on about some nonsense in her high pitched claws-on-glass voice. ' _Dear Primus kill me now. No way in the Pit am I marrying this vulture. Or at least make me deaf, going to have to have Knock Out look at my audios.'_

Worst part was, after dinner he was forced to show the femme around the crystal gardens, to 'get to know her' as his creators put it. Yes around the gardens with out an excort and the femme looking like a cyber-hound in heat.  _'How very subtle of you, creators. 'Get to know her' indeed._ _I think not.'_ The minute he could, the prince ditched her onto on of the palace guards and slipped away after fending off her attempts at groping. _'Hope you forgive me one day Sir Tarn.'_

 

 

\-------------------------

Megatron let out a shout of frustration as he took off his crown and chunked it at the wall. Very rarely did he get this angry, but his sire had pushed him passed the point of caring. The young prince huffed turning and pacing the length of his room like a caged tiger, his cape snapping and fluttering behind him with each turn, "I can't bond with that....that...that creature! I don't even slagging want to be King let alon bond with someone I don't love!"

"I see that meeting the princess went well, my lord," came the soft voice of his best friend and palace wizard from the doorway.

Megatron turned to stare pleadingly at the wizard, whose wings hiked up in surprise because he had never seen his friend like this, "I can't bond with her Starscream! I don't love her and I can't tolerate being with in twenty feet of her!"

"Megatron calm down," the seeker replied trying to get his friend to calm down, ' _Usually he isn't like this, he must be really stressed out.'_

The prince grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him as he shouted hysterically, "She's the most annoying Primus slagging glitch! And her voice, Star, her voice! I though my audios were going to burst! And why the frag did sire pick a femme? He knows I only like mechs!"

The wizard calmly slapped Megatron, "Get ahold of yourself Megatronus!"

He panted and nodded, calming down visibly, "Thank you Star, I needed that." He then sat heavily down on his berth, "Star, what am I going to do? Sire expects me to marry that harpy tommorow."

"What do you want?"

"I want to bond for love not because rank or status or my father dictates it. I want to find my true love, explore the lands, and be free. I don't want to be king..." His shoulders slumped, "But I can't run off and thrust everything onto Optimus' shoulders. Pit, Optimus would make a better king then me, and the people already adore him. BUt I could never run off and leave him to deal with all this. He has his whole life ahead of him, I can't take away his happiness."

"But you wouldn't be brother," came the soft voice of the Prince's younger brother from teh doorway, "I'll be happier knowing you are happy."

"Optimus-" The red and blue mech held up a servo interupting him, "Brother I want you to be happy and I know you'ld be miserable married to that harpy and being king."

Megatron tried to protest but his younger brother wouldn't listen, "Go be happy, besides I'm already betrothed to Hot Rod and Father can't break it with out risking war."

"But will you be happy?"

"Yes," the truck blushed, "Me and Hot Rod have met a few times and I believe I will be very happy."

Megatron chuckled and teased him lightly, "Very happy indeed from that blush. My my you naughty mech you, I can only imagine what you two could have done to cause that blush."

Optimus blushed and sputtered causing the other two to laugh. The white and blue gunformer chuckled as he pulled Optimus into a hug, "Thank you."

Starscream sighed, "Now that thats settled how are we going to stop Megatron from having to marry the Harpy?"

Optimus and Megatron blinked and looked at each other thinking for a moment before Megatron spoke up, "Isn't there like a spell or curse that can only be broken by true love's kiss or something?"

The young wizard hummed taking his spell datapad out of his subspace and thumbing through it, "There are two spells that meet that description."

"What are they?"

"The first is the Sleeping Beauty Spell. Like the name suggests you will be put into an enchanted sleep until your true love kisses you."

"Star, I want to be free not asleep."

"Then that leaves the Frog Prince Curse."

"I don't want to be a frog."

"It turns you into your inner animal. It's only called that because the majority that the curse was used on transformed into frogs. You will stay an animal until your true love kisses you. You are still able to speak normally as well."

Megatron though to a moment before nodding, "Alright let's do it."

"Now?"

"Yes now, I'm getting bonded to that Harpy in the morning!"

"Very well," Starscream said before casting the spell, Optimus watched transfixed as his brother was swallowed by blinding light.

 

 

\----------------

Starscream knelt infront of the King praying mentally to Primus that this would work, "Your Highness, I regret to inform you that your eldest son, Prince Megatronus, has been cursed."

Sentinel stiffed before looking down at the wizard and growling, "How?"

"The prince was out riding with you other son, Prince Optimus, when an angry femme jumped from the bushes and cast a spell at Optimus. Megatronus threw himself infront of the curse and the witch fleed, " the wizard explained.

The King turned his gaze to his youngest son, "Is this true my son?"

"Yes, sire," Optimus nodded bowing his helm.

"Then what has happened to the prince?" the queen simpered.

Starscream bowed his helm, "He was turned into a common beast, your highness."

"Where is my son?" the king demanded to know.

"Right here Father," Megatron's voice rumbled as a white and blue cyber-cat stepped from behind Optimus. The King and Queen gasped when they realized that it was their son.

"Is there some way of breaking it?" the Queen whimpered.

Starscream nodded, "Only true love's kiss can break the curse."

"Well then let Princess Glider kiss him," the queen declared pointing at the pink abomination that was the so called princess.

Megatron prayed that she wasn't his true love as the king nodded and motioned for her to do so while Optimus gave him a pitying look. Megatron grimaced and resisted the urge to claw her faceplate off when the harpy picked him up and kissed him. He gagged when she finally pulled away, "Oh poo, it didn't work." Megatron muttered a soft, "Thank Primus."

"It would seem she is not his true love, therefor he will be stuck as a cat until he finds his true love," Starscream stated as Optimus rescued his brother from the princess.

"Then we shall hold a ball to find his true love," Sentinel declared.

The wizard shook his helm, "That won't work, your highness. I researched the curse used, and he must literally go out and find his true love himself or he'll never be a mech again." Of course this was a lie but the king didn't need to know that.

Sentinel nodded as his wife consoled the crying princess, "Very well, Megatronus you have my blessings to got out and find your true love whom ever they may be."

The cyber-cat nodded and bowed, "Thank you Father, I shall leave right away."

 

 

\-------------------

 "Thank Primus I'm free," Megatron laughed and shouted when they were securely in Starscream's 'lab', "Now Star we need to find my true love."

The wizard nodded already filling his cauldron with  water, "That shall be easy, a simple scrying spell will do the trick"

He casted the spell and the water swirled and became reflective briefly showing their reflections befoer the reflections shimmered and changed. It showed what clearly was a repair bay if an awful shade of orange, suddenly a white and red medic walked into view muttering grumply to himself as he wrote on the datapad he was holding. The scene froze when the medic looked up as someone called his name, _"Ratchet!"_

"He's perfect..." Megatron stated dreamily from his brother's arms, "Ratchet~"

Optimus rolled his optics and Starscream chuckled as they watched the cat. "How do I get to him though?" the cat asked looking up at Starscream.

"Well there is a transprotation spell but there's one problem."

"What?"

"That Ratchet is from another dimension. The Ratchet in our realm is a raving mass murderer maniac with a puke green paint job."

"And?"

"If you want to go to him you won't be able to return."

Megatron nodded, "Alright I'll do it."

Optimus smiled sadly, "I'll miss you brother." "And I you."

Starscream nodded, "Very well then but I'm going with you."

"What? Why?"

"Cause someone needs to make sure you stay out of trouble."

Megatron chuckled, "Thank you Starscream."

"It's what best friends do," the wizard smiled chuckling as he tooke the cat from Optimus.

Optimus watched sadly waving good bye as Starscream cast the spell while holding Megatron with a flash of light they were gone, "Good luck brother."


	2. Chaotic meeting

(sorry for the lateness)

 

Starscream groaned as he landed on his back on the floor with a thud before swearing up a storm when Megatron landed on his helm hissing and digging his claws in.

"My lord, could you kindly remove your claws from my face?" the wizard groaned gritting his denta.

"My apologies, Star," the cybercat replied sheepishly before hopping to the floor where he began grooming himself.

"Really my friend?" the seeker snorted rolling his optics, sitting up Star began dusting himself off. Though Starscream froze in the middle of dusting his cape off when the wizard saw the Autobots gawking at them. Before the Bots began pulling out various weapons when he waved at them, "Greetings?"

The Autobots all stared wide opticed at the strange pair sitting in the middle of their Rec Room before Red Alert broke the silence by

shrieking, his horns sparking as he clung to Inferno, "Security Breach! Security Breach! DECEPTICONS IN BASE!!"

Things only exculated when Ratchet walked in talking with Prowl. Upon spoting the medic, Megatron bounded over to Ratchet before leaping and clinging to the stunned medic's chassis, "Ratchet my love!"

This caused an interesting chain of events, the first being nearly everyone dropping their blasters in surprise while a certain wizard facepalmed. While this was happening, Ratchet was trying to pry a determined cybercat off his chassis that was professing it's undieing love and Prowl stood there optic twitching as the poor SIC tried to find the logic in this situation. Only for him to fail and crash falling backwards onto First Aid, who had walked in behind them. Which lead to minor panicking as the CMO tripped over them and tumbled into Smokescreen's poker game sending chips and holo-cards flying, along with Megatron, who Ratchet managed to pry off. Only for the cybercat to land claws first onto Optimus' face. Causing more panic, as Jazz and a few others chased the Prime around the Rec Room to pry the cat off.

Finally, Starscream had enough and muttered a spell while waving his servo causing everyone to freeze in place. The seeker stood dusting off his cape before huffing, placing a servo on his hip and raising an optic ridge, "Now may we all discuss this in a calm and rational manner? And my liege, it's improper to leap at someone without properly introducing one's self. What would your brother say?"

"He would whack me upside the helm," Megatron murmured through frozen jaws, "Star, you've made your point please unfreeze us."

"I'll only do so once everyone agrees not to panic or attack us before we have a chance to explain.

There was a moment of silence before everyone agreed to do so, upon which the wizard wave his servo and unfroze them. Megatron calmly leaped down onto the Prime's shoulder guard, "I must apologize for my behavior."

This caused the newly rebooted SIC to crash again making Ratchet, who had just stood up and dusted himself off, to swear up a stoom. The cybercat looked at the wizard sheepishly as his friend facepalmed, "Oops."

 


End file.
